


The Extra Chat Logs

by AliveAndAlight



Category: Splatoon, Splatoon 2
Genre: 8 is accidentally reminded of her trauma twice, Gen, Just some casual talking, Octo Expansion, chat log, help her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliveAndAlight/pseuds/AliveAndAlight
Summary: Some short, casual conversations between Pearl, Marina, and Eight, after the events of Octo Expansion. Agent 8 slowly tries to adjust to the 'Promised Land' and it's society.





	The Extra Chat Logs

**Author's Note:**

> A little side-project that is slightly tied into my other Splatoon series, "At Least We Tried"! This takes place long before that series, though.
> 
> 8 is currently living with Marina, due to the lack of another place to live.

#Webmaster#> MC.Princess has joined the chatroom.

MC.Princess> HELLO  
MC.Princess> Anyone home?!

#Webmaster#> DJ_Hyperfresh has joined the chatroom.

DJ_Hyperfresh> Okay it works!

MC.Princess> WB  
MC.Princess> So like whyd you wanna open this chat program again  
MC.Princess> We have like  
MC.Princess> Inkcord now

DJ_Hyperfresh> Eight said she was nervous about using it, so I proposed this instead!

MC.Princess> But Eight isnt here?

#Webmaster#> A10008 has joined the chatroom.

MC.Princess> OH HI EIGHT

DJ_Hyperfresh> Hi Eight!

MC.Princess> Whats up with your username tho, you know you can make it whatever you want

DJ_Hyperfresh> Pearl don't be mean! I think it's fine.

#Webmaster#> A10008 has changed their name to B.

MC.Princess> Sorry, I just thought she'd like something COOL!  
MC.Princess> B OMG

DJ_Hyperfresh> She can name herself whatever she wants.

#Webmaster#> B has changed their name to Retro8Mixer.

MC.Princess> There you go now that's a name I can get behind!!!

DJ_Hyperfresh> Aww, that's a good one! I like it!

Retro8Mixer> thanks!  
Retro8Mixer> new phone is weird but cool

MC.Princess> OH YEAH you gave Eight the same model of phone you have, Marina  
MC.Princess> That must be really weird compared to that CQsomething she originally had

Retro8Mixer> very weird not used to touch screen

DJ_Hyperfresh> You'll get used to it!

MC.Princess> You're already doing better than the old man!

DJ_Hyperfresh> Anyways, Eight, I'd like you to meet some friend of ours! They're actually Mr. Cuttlefish’s grandkids. They should get an invite any second now.

#Webmaster#> Agent2 has joined the chatroom.

Agent2> Hello?

#Webmaster#> Bomb_Blusher has joined the chatroom.

Bomb_Blusher> Hi everyone!!

DJ_Hyperfresh> Hello, nice to see you again Callie and Marie!

Agent2> Ohh we aren't doing anything undercover?

MC.Princess> HI GUYS LONG TIME NO SEE!!1!

Bomb_Blusher> No Marie, Marina said it was just for fun!

#Webmaster#> Agent2 changed their name to Tidal.Waves.

Retro8Mixer> hello

Bomb_Blusher> Oh who’s this? :0

DJ_Hyperfresh> This is Agent 8, the Octoling that your granddad found during his expedition with Agent 3.  
DJ_Hyperfresh> She doesn't remember her name btw. We just call her Eight.

Retro8Mixer> aaaaaamneeeesiaaaaa

Tidal.Waves> Oh that's rough.   
Tidal.Waves> Hi, though! Nice to meet you! Always exciting to meet more friendly Octos.

Bomb_Blusher> Hello! Marina’s told us a lot about you!   
Bomb_Blusher> Big old underground testing facility sounds terrifying. Sorry you had to go through that!

Retro8Mixer> aaaaaaaaaaaaaa

MC.Princess> Oh no  
MC.Princess> I think you broke Eight

Bomb_Blusher> OH NO D:  
Bomb_Blusher> SORRY!  
Bomb_Blusher> I DIDN’T MEAN TO

Tidal.Waves> I don't think reminding her of a traumatic experience is a good intro…

DJ_Hyperfresh> Eight, you okay??

Retro8Mixer> cool and good

Bomb_Blusher> OH whew

Retro8Mixer> nice to meet you both  
Retro8Mixer> your granddad is really nice!

DJ_Hyperfresh> You guys wanna go get some smoothies together? There's a cute little cafe that opened up down the street! I think it would be a good spot to properly introduce Eight to you!

Tidal.Waves> That would be great!

Bomb_Blusher> Yeah I'm down! :D

Retro8Mixer> sure  
Retro8Mixer> just keep the blenders 400 feet away from me

MC.Princess> OH NO I FORGOT ABOUT THE BLENDERS SHDHSB

Retro8Mixer> haha its coooool

#Webmaster#> Retro8Mixer has gone offline.

Tidal.Waves> Blenders?

DJ_Hyperfresh> Long story… I'll tell you when we get there.

#Webmaster#> DJ_Hyperfresh has gone offline.

#Webmaster#> Tidal.Waves has gone offline.

#Webmaster#> Bomb_Blusher has gone offline.

MC.Princess> OH NO I JUSTREALIZED  
MC.Princess> THE SPLATFEST  
MC.Princess> PULP OR NO PULP  
MC.Princess> EIGHT ALMOST GOT BLENDED  
MC.Princess> MARINA  
MC.Princess> MARINA AAAAA

#Webmaster#> MC.Princess has gone offline.

**Author's Note:**

> 8 is probably dying on the inside, help the poor octo


End file.
